Kaeloo Wiki
Welcome to the Kaeloo Wiki This wiki is about a TV show called Kaeloo. Remember, you can help the wiki grow by becoming a Fandom user and editing. We are in need of a lot of help. What is Kaeloo? Kaeloo is a French animated series with three seasons, the first and second having 52 episodes, each 7 minutes long. The series is a CGI cartoon by Rémi Chapotot and Jean-François Henry and produced by Cube Creative associated with Blue Spirit. The series has been airing since June 6, 2010 on Canal + Family and Canal +. However, the official English dub was canceled after Season 1. A petition to make a new English dub and air it on Netflix is circulating. The third season released on September 4th 2017. No release date has been provided yet for the fourth season. The show is about a group of buddies, Kaeloo, Stumpy, Quack Quack, Mr. Cat, and, from season 2 onwards, Pretty, Eugly, and Olaf. These loopy pals often get bored in Smileyland and have to come up with games to pass the time. However, everything always goes wrong due to Stumpy's ineptitude at almost everything, Quack Quack's addiction to yogurt, Pretty's unkindness, Eugly's vulnerability, Olaf's desire to dominate the world, Mr. Cat's constant cheating and abuse of the others, and most of all, Kaeloo's ability to transform into a hulking monster named Bad Kaeloo when angered. Explosions, car chases, time travel, you name it. Because with these dysfunctional friends in their messed up world, almost anything can happen. No matter how crazy. Characters The Main Four , Kaeloo, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat]] Like the Three Musketeers or the five fingers of the hand, except there's four of them, the four main characters are a group of friends with extremely different personalities. However, they do care deeply for each other and are like a family. Photo_1.jpg|Kaeloo|link=Kaeloo|linktext= Cute, gentle and imaginative Kaeloo is always looking for games to play. Theresnopictures.jpg|Stumpy|link=Stumpy|linktext=Unlucky, crazy and hyperactive, Stumpy is not the brightest of the bunch. Quack Quack.jpg|Quack Quack|link=Quack Quack|linktext=An indestructible, super-talented duck who is addicted to yogurt. Photo_1-7.jpg|Mr. Cat|link=Mr. Cat|linktext=What's a show without an antagonist? Secondary Characters , Pretty and Olaf]] Season 2 gave the show three new characters, who aren't featured as prominently as the other 4. Download_(5).jpg|Pretty|link=Pretty|linktext=The stereotypical "popular girl" - with none of the popularity. IMG_1211.JPG|Eugly|link=Eugly|linktext=Ugly on the outside, but beautiful on the inside! Olaf.jpg|Olaf|link=Olaf|linktext=Despite his short stature, Olaf has big plans - taking over the world, that is. News * The third season of the show was released on September 4th, 2017, with the episode "Let's Play Garage Sale". * The Teletoon + official website released the Season 3 episode "Let's Play Gaga of the Throne", a parody of the series "Game of Thrones", on August 3rd, 2017, before it was due to air on TV. * Another episode, "Let's Play I Like You", was released on August 19th on the Teletoon + official website before its air date. * The show released a music video online on September 12th, 2017, called "Heads and Tails". * On May 12th, 2018, it was announced that the series has been renewed for a fourth season. * A comic book based on the series was released on June 13th, 2018. * On November 13th, 2019, a teaser for the 4th season was released on Vimeo. * Season 4 will be released on January 6th 2020. * Two season 4 episodes, "Let's Play Figure Skating" and "Let's Play Mrs. Claus", were released on December 25th 2019, ahead of the official release date, because of Christmas. Polls Who is your favorite character? Kaeloo Stumpy (Moignon) Quack Quack (Coin Coin) Mr. Cat (Monsieur Chat) Pretty Eugly Olaf I can't decide! Do you think Kaeloo and Mr. Cat would make a good couple? Yes! I don't know, maybe... No way! How would you like to spend a day with the characters? Play games with Kaeloo Play video games with Stumpy Eat yogurt with Quack Quack Destroy stuff with Mr. Cat Go shopping with Pretty Hang out with Eugly Join Olaf in plotting world domination Who do you think should have won the argument at the end of "Let's Play Very Pretty TV"? Kaeloo and Quack Quack Mr. Cat and Stumpy Of both the Season 3 episodes which were released early, which one did you prefer? "Let's Play Gaga of the Throne" "Let's Play I Like You" Out of all seven characters, who do you dislike the most? Kaeloo Stumpy Quack Quack Mr. Cat Pretty Eugly Olaf What did you think of Season 3? I loved it! It was good, but not as good as the other seasons. I hated it. Are you excited for Season 4? Yes! Not really. What did you think of the comic book? It was great! It was good, but not as great as the show. I didn't like it. Of both the Season 4 episodes which were released early, which one did you prefer? "Let's Play Figure Skating" "Let's Play Mrs. Claus"